


Mirrors

by AlchemicShaman309



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemicShaman309/pseuds/AlchemicShaman309
Summary: Three girls find themselves in a place they have never seen and have never been. A world where the greatest hero in the world is still alive and heroes are being created in schools for the elite. Its nothing like what they have known in their short lives but now, they have to adapt and team up with their doubles to stop Villains from taking over.Katsumi Bakugou: the only survivor of the Bakugou family. Her power is Explosion. She can convert blood, tears and sweat into a nitroglycerin substance.Shouko Todoroki: The last survivor of Todoroki family. Her power is Hot and Cold. She is able to use ice and flames from her right and left side, respectfully.Izumi Midoriya: The only survivor of the Midoriya family. Current successor of One For All and has a healing ability.
Kudos: 7





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a genderbent isekai. Purely fandom and will take place alongside the manga. 
> 
> I love BNHA and this is purely a 'what if'.

  
There was nothing more boring than working security at the USJ in the evening. The security guards really didn’t know why they were needed. Especially since the League of Villains attack earlier in the school year. There was just no need for them. Most of the police force had minor quirks so it was a little embarrassing that there was a police force in all reality.  
  
As the security guards watched the cameras, they sighed. Nothing happened here anymore. Classes hardly happened but when they did pro heroes were called. Suddenly, the alarm started to go off.  
  
“Command Center! Where is the security breach?” A voice came on over the radio next to the wall of screens.  
  
The guard scoured the screens when she saw a dark portal opening in the middle of the multiple training ground. The site of the last attack. She radioed the location and within seconds, the police sirens were blaring. They would have backup quickly.  
  


*~*~*~*

It was cold. Way too cold. Izumi couldn’t figure out which way was up and which way was down. She could feel her lungs burning as she had tried to get a breath when she hit the water. As she let her eyes adjust, she saw the other two that fell into the water with her; a blonde girl who was unconscious and a drowning girl with two toned hair. She used her black tendrils to grip them when she saw light from under her. She let her tendrils wrap around them and started to swim toward the pale light.

Relief overwhelmed her as cold air filled her burning lungs. She coughed and her tendrils placed the two others on the shore of the water. The girl with long hair, the left side red and right side white, gasped and choked as she spilled water from her nose and mouth. Izumi got up and rushed over with what strength she had to the blonde. Izumi turned her on her side but there was hardly any chest movement.

“I got it!” The two toned girl yelled as she moved to the other side.

Placing the blonde on her back, the two toned girl started administering CPR. She completed the routine four times when suddenly the blonde lurched to the side and spit up 1 liter of water. She started shaking and the sounds of her gasps were concerning. Izumi moved closer and she went to reach for the blonde when the blonde smacked her away.

“Kacchan, you shouldn’t get up so quickly.”

The blonde growled, “Are you insane? He could still be around here. I swear, Midoriya! You can be such a bone head!”

Izumi sighed but her relief was interrupted as she felt a hand on her face. The blonde was wiping the mud off her freckled face and her face looked rather mean but her eyes were concerned. The blonde extended her hand in which Izumi took it. All three girls stood up and started to look around. They had never seen a place like this. The three of them walked to the middle where a large fountain ran.

“Are we on an island of some kind?” The two toned girl asked as she looked down into the fountain.

The other two looked around. The area to their left seemed to be the way out but from what they could see. It was, more or less, an obstacle course. No, it was a training facility. Izumi turned to her friend next to the water fountain and she smiled. She walked over and grabbed her hand, getting her attention.

“Come on, Shouko. Let’s get back to the base. I’m sure the others will rendez vu back there.”

Shouko smiled and she turned to walk with her friends as Kacchan stood looking up. She reached up to her ear and clicked something. She groaned and raised her hands up as if she was being arrested.

“The cops are coming. I can hear them.” She sighed before the lights kicked on and the stairs had armed guards.

Shouko and Izumi looked up and followed Kacchan’s lead as they were surrounded.

“Who are you and how did you get in here?”

Izumi was nervous. “We’re still trying to figure that out.”

One of the security guards lowered their gun and he moved forward, “Hey. I know who you are. You’re the boy who got kidnapped by the League of Villains. You are supposed to be at UA.”

Kacchan was confused and she narrowed her eyes.

“We’re going to need to call UA to make sure you guys get back to the dorm safe.”

Kacchan’s eyes widened and Izumi took a step forward. She could see her friend trembling but it wasn’t from the cold orange sweater that clung to their still soaking frame. She could see fear starting to take over her friend and she took a step forward. She heard the guns click and she stopped. She was scared that Kacchan would go ballistic. Izumi began humming, quietly and Kacchan turned. Shouko heard it and slowly started to lower her arms. She cleared her throat and raised her hand to her friend.

“You’re not alone; there is no doubt,” She sang softly as Izumi’s eyes softened.

Kacchan’s posture started to relax as she turned to her friends. She didn’t take a step toward them but she did have a soft smile. When she heard the two together, it was like everything melted away. She looked back at the guards and she nodded.

“I think you guys have the wrong person but… We’ll go with you into custody.” Kacchan crossed her arms to preserve some of her warmth.

The security guards didn’t bother cuffing the kids as they took them to a holding room. The girls all sat together and were quiet. There was a tv in the room but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Shouko got up and she pressed her hand to the shivering Izumi. Her clothes started to steam and eventually became so warm that Izumi relaxed. Kacchan looked down at her sweater and took it off. She tossed it to Shouko and Shouko used her power to heat up the sweater till it was dry. While Shouko did that, Kacchan pressed her hands to her clothes and allowed heat to course through her clothes.

“I still don’t trust that hand on the clothes on my body.”

Shouko smirked and tossed her the sweater, getting a good look at Kacchan’s black and orange catsuit under the orange sweater. Kacchan had a tattoo on her arm and the rest of it was covered with bandages with scars on the exposed skin and her back that could be seen for a moment before she put the sweater back on. Izumi watched Shouko look over the soaking wet gear on her body and sighed. She took it out of the holster on her thighs and threw the electronics in the trash. Izumi was always jealous of Shouko's recon costume. It was dark purple cloak that flared out as she walked but it was attached to her black catsuit that stopped at her upper thighs and her below the knee black boots. She had the nickname among the League of Villains as the Witch. Izuku's recon outfit was a simple one. A full catsuit, no sleeves but a hood and had green nanotechnology that lit up when she used her power for a moment. She had her healing and the special one given to her.

“You weren’t saying that yesterday night.”

Kacchan started blushing but held her tongue as Izumi sat on the table. She watched her friends have their playful banter when the door opened. They looked for a person but instead saw a small white bear with a scar over his eye. He looked the three girls up and down as he walked in. He was clearly a mascot for the police department or better; he was the commissioner. Izumi jumped off the table and she stood up. The little mouse-bear creature looked the girls up and down and passed his hands behind his back.

“You do not seem to be students of mine. Who are you girls?” He asked.

Izumi, Kacchan, and Shouko looked to each other and they became nervous.

“Well, we don’t know how-”

“We don’t owe you anything. How do we know you aren’t with the League of Villains and that Shigaraki bastard,” Kacchan interrupted.

The mouse was quiet for a moment but because his eyes were dilated, the girls couldn't figure him out. Shouko sat back down and she rested her hand under her chin, her arm propping her face.

"Kacchan has a point. How do we know you aren't one of those 'police' and are actually part of the Collectors," Shouko questioned as her eyes shined for a moment.

The small mouse looked unamused. Finally, some emotion!

"Ladies, all I am trying to do is get to the bottom of this. There must be a reason you are impersonating others. Especially now when-"

The chair slid and hit the ground as the two most volatile of the three were back on their feet. Their eyes were glowing as they glared down at the bear creature.

"I was raised with manners but I will not stand by as you make baseless accusations," Shouko asserted.

"Yeah, what the princess said. I will blast you to pieces if you say we're impersonating someone again."

Izumi was tense and she rushed to the two girls. She got in between the three and had a very hesitant smile as she looked at her friends.

"Come on, guys… we are still in the police station. For all we know, they could be legit. We hardly run into good cops." Izumi stated as she watched her friends starting to relax, "Besides, they haven't even asked us our names or our power. That's something, right?"

The two girls seemed to temper their pride and took a few steps back. They relaxed and Izumi turned to the mouse-bear...thing. She looked down at the creature, clear disdain on her face but she sighed.

“I know you three very well, Miss Midoriya, Miss Bakugou, Miss Todoroki.”

The three girls froze. Izumi felt her blood run cold as she took a step back. She then felt like her body was heavy and she looked at the mirror in the room. She gasped and looked at her friends.

“Kacchan, the mirror!”

Kacchan pulled two bottles from her jacket’s inside pocket and threw them at the mirror. As the bottles shattered, blood covered the one way mirror. Another bottle was thrown to the wall and Kacchan’s hair started to flare as her eyes began glowing. Shouko raised her left hand and set fire to the blood sprayed on the one way mirror and it exploded. As the smoke started to take over the room, the wall exploded and Kacchan moved to the wall. She looked down and saw that it was-

“A long way down,” She groaned when Izumi moved to the wall.

She scanned the area and saw a route they could take. Her eyes and suit started to glow green and she jumped. She opened her hand and a black tendril, smooth and quick, latched on to another building. She swung without many people noticing when Kacchan used her abilities to maneuver until she made it to the top of a building and she raised her arms. Without warning, Shouko dropped into her arms and the two laughed before they started running alongside Izumi.

“I can’t believe they thought they could fool us.” Kacchan laughed.

The three dropped into an alleyway and they started to blend into the crowds. As they walked through the city, they started to notice things weren’t right. There were too many people in the streets and there were construction sites. The three looked at each other confused as they came to a stop on the sidewalk. Shouko looked around and saw a store with tvs, playing a fight. Shouko gasped and she watched a skeletal blonde man fighting another in a black suit with a respirator on his face.

“No f*cking way.” Kacchan whispered.

“That’s All Might.” Shouko added.

Izumi moved closer and she looked at the TV. The headline read that All Might retired after a fight with an unknown, very powerful villain. Kacchan and Shouko looked at Izumi concerned when she pulled off her hood. She was in shock when suddenly police sirens had started blaring around them. She looked to her two friends and they looked just as panicked as she did when they heard the cocking of several guns.

"What the hell is going on? Where are we?" Izumi asked, raising her voice as she questioned her friends.

Before the confused girls could utter a sound, that heavy feeling overtook them once again but there was something new. It was a grey cloth that wrapped around them, pinning their arms to their sides but the heavy feeling was enough to make them feel sick to where they didn't want to move. Kacchan growled as her hair started to glow like burning embers but she couldn't figure out why her power wasn't working. Shouko looked up at who was holding the restraint and she gasped. She backed up as her eyes met a man in all black. He had messy black hair, a mask covering his eyes and the grey weapon around his neck.

"Holy shit… You're supposed to be dead." Shouko whispered to herself but Kacchan caught it.

"You know this asshole?!"

Shouko nodded, "This is the guy that worked with my dad, the pro hero Eraserhead."

Izumi slowly brought her eyes to the man's mask. She could see glowing red eyes through the golden mask and she tried to use her power but her body felt more nauseated.

"You girls are coming with us," he said as he gave a tug.

The girls looked at all the police when they saw the mouse-bear. His suit was still pristine and his coat still glossy. It was almost as if the explosions had never happened. Izumi sunk to her knees, heaving as her mouth filled with a salty saliva.

"Hey, Eraser. Turn off your power and we'll go with you. Izumi doesn't need this." Shouko stated.

"And why should I trust you?"

Kacchan sighed and she was forced to relax, "None of us have eaten in six days. That stunt to escape the rodent, that's all we had. You can take us to Shigaraki."

Eraserhead's eyes widened and his binding slacked as the nauseous feeling subsided.

"Fine but… I don't work for Shigaraki." He said as he pulled the cloth away.

Kacchan and Shouko didn't know what to say. Shouko cooled her right hand with a light frost and started trying to care for Izumi who was close to spitting up bile.

Eraserhead didn't say a word and he watched as Kacchan crossed her arms. She turned slightly as she tried to figure things out.

"All Might is dead. This isn't right… what the f*ck happened to us?"

Eraserhead cleared his throat to get the angry blonde's attention.

"We can discuss that. Right now, I assume you three need medical attention," He stated, "Follow me."

Kacchan sighed and she kneeled down next to Izumi. Shouko put Izumi on Kacchan's back and walked close by as they followed the tired man into the back of a police van.  



	2. Till Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being detained leads to interrogation and concerns arise about mental health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is inspired by the instrumentals of Till Dawn and Next by The Weeknd.

Kacchan sat in the interrogation room. She looked at the mirror and narrowed her eyes. She knew someone was looking at her through that stupid thing. She didn’t feel nauseated but she was a little uneasy. She ran her hand through her bangs in frustration and she couldn’t help but look at herself. She stood up and looked at the mirror, before taking off her sweater. She looked at her reflection and she reached up. She traced her scars on her shoulders and she sighed.  
  
“It will be over soon. Just close your eyes,” She whispered to herself.  
  
She started to put her sweater back on but she looked at her face. She looked tired. She turned to lean against the one way mirror. She slowly lifted her gaze to the water on the table with a sandwich, from a nearby deli she presumed. The smell turned her off of eating it. She walked over and picked up the water, taking a sip when the door opened. She turned and looked over her shoulder, eyebrow raised as she took in the site of him.  
  
"Hello, Miss Bakugou. I'm Tsukauchi Naomasa, I'm the lead detective on the force. Nice to meet you," He introduced.  
  
Kacchan crossed her arms, her face riddled with disgust as she put on her bitchiest face to try and hide her disapproval with this situation.  
  
"I take it that you are the most attractive detective they have." Kacchan asked, bluntly.  
  
A pained chuckle was her answer as he sat down and she leaned back against the mirror. She watched him as if he was a roach that needed to be monitored and the second it tried to fly, she would crush it.  
  
"You can relax, Miss Bakugou. I'm just here to ask you some questions. Fairly simple." He smiled.  
  
"Cops always say sh*t is simple until it's not. Or it makes a better story when simple turns to a mess. I’m aware of how cops work."  
  
Awkward silence. Detective Tsukauchi cleared his throat and opened his notebook. On the paper he prepped were simple questions. He wasn't lying. She started to ease her worries but she could feel a strange tension in the base of her neck, as though someone was reaching for her.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Bakugou Katsumi. Age 16. Date of birth, June 20th."  
  
"And your quirk?"  
  
"What the hell is that," Katsumi asked as she took a sip of her water again.  
  
”Your quirk. It’s your superhuman ability.” Naomasa stated.  
  
”I thought you guys knew that. It was in Shigaraki’s registry when they killed my parents and took me as a test subject.” Katsumi replied, casually.  
  
”What?”  
  
Katsumi studied Naomasa. His eyebrows had raised as if he was shocked and didn’t know about what had happened to her. She moved closer to the table and set the water down. She picked up the sandwich and carried it to the trash can to toss it. She picked up the bag and tied it. She walked back to the mirror and tapped on it before pointing to the vents. She pressed her hands to her hips and waited as warm air pumped through the vents and got rid of the smell. She then moved to the seat across from Naomasa and she crossed her arms.  
  
”What have you got on me? I can help you figure things out but in return, you answer some questions of mine. Deal?” Katsumi sighed.  
  
”Okay. I won’t get anywhere but I need you to tell me the truth. Do you work for the League of Villains? Are you a clone of Bakugou Katsuki?” Naomasa asked.  
  
”Well, I don’t work for the League of Villains. At least not anymore. What I mean by that is-” Katsumi’s hair started to glow as did her eyes and she quickly closed them, to try and calm herself down.  
  
Her hair seemed to lose its almost radioactive brightness before she stood up. She found a zipper and started to pull the seam open. She exposed her hip bone and while Naomasa blushed and started to look away, he noticed something. It was-  
  
”It’s my brand. C3H5(ONO2)3. It’s a wonder I remembered my name after being there since I was 8. My parents were killed after someone hacked the power registry. I spent 6 years with the League of Villains as they experimented on me before the Hero Liberation Front busted me out a year ago. They were trying to implement my... quirk into their super experiments. I don’t know who Bakugou Katsuki is.” Katsumi replied.  
  
Naomasa’s eyes moved past Katsumi as she sat down and nodded. He then took out a picture from his folder and she saw a boy in a blue sweatsuit. His hair was much shorter than her 80cm. He looked like he was an angry child. Other than the obvious gender difference, they could pass for twins. She studied the picture but she shook her head.  
  
”Other than a mirror, never seen him or met him but you say he was kidnapped by the League of Villains? How long ago? … If I can ask that…” Katsumi added, finally lowering her guard with Naomasa.  
  
Naomasa’s eyes seemed to spark with interest as he watched her look at the boy in the photo.  
  
”It was after the summer break of this year. If what you say is true, then you wouldn’t have known anything about it and you aren’t related to the events of his kidnapping.” Naomasa stated as she slid the picture back to him.  
  
”I see. The Shigaraki I knew was not that bold. The more I know, the more I am confused.” Katsumi sighed as she seemed to be comforting herself by wrapping her arms more tightly around herself.  
  
Naomasa seemed to relax a little as he watched this teen girl seem to keep her composure as best she could. He sighed and stood up, “I can’t make any promises but you seem like a good kid. We will get to the bottom of all of this and more than likely, you’ll be free to go.”  
  
”Before you go-” Katsumi didn’t look up from her knees, “Is All Might really alive?”  
  
Naomasa paused and he looked to the mirror, “Yes, he is. Is something wrong with that?”  
  
”No… It’s just. We... My friends and I, we saw him die. We were so sure of it and-”  
  
Naomasa’s eyes widened and he looked to the almost sobbing girl as unwavering relief seemed to take over and she started crying. She covered her mouth to stifle her sobs and Naomasa regretfully left the room. As he closed the door, he looked to see a very stylish woman looking at him with her hand resting on her hip. She took off her sunglasses and looked at him.  
  
”So…”  
  
”She wasn’t lying. She isn’t a clone at least from what she is aware of. I suppose the only thing we can do right now is let her go.” The woman said.  
  
”You can’t be serious. Just because you couldn’t detect a lie through her body language doesn’t mean she is innocent but… You are right. We should go over what to do with UA and their staff.” Naomasa stated.  
  
The woman nodded and she started to walk alongside him as two cops came to escort Katsumi out, “So who is next? The Todoroki clone?”  
  
”Yeah. I’m going to hand my notes over to All Might so he can make a case for these girls to Nezu.”  
  
”You really think that’s wise?” She asked, catching Naomasa’s ire. She cleared her throat, “I’m saying if All Might is handling the casework, he could make the argument that; with a little _direction_ , these girls could be Pro Heroes.”  
  
”Commissioner, with all due respect, we’re going to need all the hero help we can get. All Might retired. That means he cannot fight anymore.” Naomasa stated.  
  
The commissioner stood quietly and Naomasa took this as his chance to head to the next room. He set his notes on his desk and started to another holding room not far from his desk. He picked up the file and opened it to scan it. He did catch that Katsumi called her Princess earlier but he wasn’t sure if it was because of who her potential father was or if it was something more. He looked at the picture of Shouto Todoroki and this girl. They looked identical aside from their hair length and the lack of the scar on the girl. She was a very beautiful girl. He walked into the room and he saw her doing the same, looking at the one way mirror. He tensed a bit and watched as she tucked her white hair behind her left ear as she turned to look at him.  
  
”Miss Todoroki,” He greeted.  
  
”Detective Tsukauchi, am I correct?” She replied politely.  
  
Naomasa nodded and he walked over to her. He extended his hand and she looked at it. She instead bowed then crossed her arms. She watched him walk across to the other side of the table. She sat down in the chair placing her hands on her lap.  
  
Well-”  
  
”My name is Todoroki Shouko. I’m 15 years old. Date of birth, January 11. I am the daughter of deceased Pro-Hero, CryoVir,” She stated as he started.  
  
”CryoVir, Ice man?”  
  
”Oh he was aware that his name was pretty… on the nose,” Shouko smiled as an officer came in with a cup of tea.  
  
Naomasa watched as she picked it up and like a noble drank from the paper cup. Everything about this girl was definitely refined and elegant. She set down the cup and smiled.  
  
”Oh. I...um… Could you tell me what you know about Shigaraki and the League of Villains,” He asked.  
  
”As you wish,” Shouko stated as she reached into her pocket. She pulled a small notebook from a plastic bag and started to look through it. “This is all I have but I do know that Shigaraki is confirmed by the Hero Liberation Front recon team to be Shimura Nana’s grandson. We are also aware that Shigaraki kidnapped a lot of people with powerful abilities to update his creatures, the nomu. About two years ago, Midoriya Izumi and I broke out Bakugou Katsumi from their compound along with a few others. We were in a battle with them before we were thrown into that training facility.”  
  
”You were fighting them?” Naomasa asked.  
  
Shouko nodded, “How is that not to your understanding? Shigaraki and the League of Villains have been in power for years. Are you new to this country?”  
  
Naomasa studied her again. Her body language was defensive and she seemed to be ready to attack him. He then saw her buckle and cover her mouth. Eraserhead must have been using his quirk. She got up and ran to the trash can. She started heaving and coughing. She wiped her eyes as she remained kneeling on the ground.  
  
”Damn it. Can you tell your guard dog that I’m not going to attack you? Geez. Who knows when I’ll get to eat again.” Shouko snapped as she heaved again.  
  
Tsukauchi raised his hand toward the window and he walked over with a water bottle. He handed a handkerchief to Shouko and she wiped her mouth with it. She sat on the cold floor and took a sip of the water. She was shaking and she looked up at the ceiling lights.  
  
”Can you just kill us and get it over with?” Shouko asked as she groaned.  
  
”Heroes don’t kill people and neither does the police force. Do you know about the boy that you were accused of impersonating?” Naomasa asked as he stood up.  
  
”How would I know that? All of my family is dead,” Shouko stated, coldly.  
  
”What?” Naomasa asked.  
  
”Todoroki Rei was the Pro-Hero in my family. Todoroki Homura was my mother. I had one older brother, Eiji. I had three younger siblings, Kaji, Kaen and Hotaru. They were targeted by the Villain, All For One and killed. I have no one that you can accuse me of impersonating.” Shouko replied as she sat on the floor.  
  
Naomasa walked over to the table and took a handful of pictures he had of the Todoroki family. He knelt down and handed them to the ailing teenager. She looked at the first one. A fairly handsome, large man with piercing blue eyes as if he had a fire in him that was consuming him. She moved through the pictures and saw a young man with white hair, he seemed rather plain looking and she switched to another picture. The next was a young woman with glasses. She had mostly white hair with red strands peppered through it. She was very pretty. She then went to the next picture and a small gasp escaped her lips. She unintentionally dropped all the other pictures and her eyes widened. Naomasa moved to see which picture and it was a woman with long white hair.  
  
”This isn’t possible. What- Who is this,” She asked as she turned the picture to Naomasa.  
  
”Maybe you could tell me.” He stated trying to see what she was going to say.  
  
The look on her face wasn’t of relief but of fear. “This is my father but… It’s not. It’s a woman.”  
  
He took the picture and she screamed, throwing the last picture on the ground. Naomasa looked at the picture she threw and it was a picture of a boy with two toned hair like hers but the colors were reversed. His red hair was on his left side and the white was on the right side. She looked absolutely terrified. That was not the reaction he was expecting. Katsumi seemed to be indifferent as if the possibility of being cloned was not a foreign concept.  
  
”That is Shouto Todoroki. The first person you saw is Enji Todoroki. You resemble his son a lot but you claim your father was a hero called CyroVir,” Naomasa asked.  
  
Shouko nodded and he stood up. He lowered his hand and Shouko looked away as she started to curl up, her skin was starting to coat with a light frost and he could see her breath. She had a sorrowful expression and she rejected his hand.  
  
”I need a moment. My stomach still hurts.” She whispered as she hid her face under her hair, curling against the wall.  
  
Shouko must not have wanted to touch him as her ice quirk was starting to take over. Naomasa stood up and nodded, he collected his things and headed toward the door, “I will see about getting you a nurse and some more food when your stomach settles.”  
  
Shouko didn’t answer and Naomasa walked out of the room. He walked out of the room and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was forming a headache as he saw trauma in that girl. Something he didn’t readily see in Bakugou Katsumi. He heard footsteps and looked up. He met Aizawa and he wanted to let out a loud groan.  
  
”Eraser, has your quirk changed recently?”  
  
”No.” Aizawa answered, “Why do you ask?”  
  
Naomasa nodded and he went to his desk. The last file on his desk made him smile. It was someone sort of familiar to him. The green haired, freckled cherub that looked a lot like the boy that All Might took under his wing. She seemed to be the only one to have some type of mild temper. He placed the Todoroki file on his desk and took the new one. He sighed and got ready to walk in. He looked to see that Izumi was on the floor. She was laying on her back with her legs and feet up against the wall. She arched her back to look up at the detective and a cheerful smile crossed her face. She rolled over and got up before fixing her long hair. He noted the yellow ribbon in her hair looked like bunny ears and similar to All Might’s hair. He wanted to giggle. She smiled and extended her hand. She was definitely more friendly than the others.  
  
”Midoriya Izumi. Pleasure to meet you.” She smiled as she waited for him to take her hand.  
  
He shook it and sat down. He opened the file and her eyes twinkled. A tendril crept from her back and picked up the picture. It pulled toward her and placed the picture in her hand. She looked at it and smiled, softly.  
  
”So, this is my mirror,” She whispered as she looked kindly upon him. “What’s his name?”  
  
Naomasa was taken aback by how eager she was to learn about her double. She looked at the picture and seemed to dance around with childish delight. Like she had just found out that she was going to be an older sister. She sat down and she smiled.  
  
”I’m sorry. I just never thought there was another me out there. This is probably the greatest thing ever. I have been so lonely these last few years. I mean aside from finding Shouko and Kacchan. It's so crazy. Is he working with All Might? Is he a hero?”  
  
”Hey, slow down, Izumi.” Naomasa chuckled, “I’d be happy to answer your questions as best I can but you gotta help me out as well.”  
  
Izumi nodded and she handed the picture to Naomasa with her quirk. She placed her hands in her lap and sat up straight and attentively. He snickered again. She was really different from the refined Shouko and the jaded Katsuki.  
  
”Okay. You gave me your name. I will need your age, date of birth and your quirk.” He said as he took out his pen.  
  
”Right. Midoriya Izumi. I’m 15 years old and my birthday is July 15th. Also, what’s a quirk?” She asked.  
  
”You guys really don’t know what quirks are? Well, what is your… superpower?” He asked, remembering that Katsumi asked the same question.  
  
”Oh. Well, its a little complicated. I um… I was born with a healing quirk. The doctors called it Vitality. I can transfer my stamina into someone which can be converted to accelerate healing. For this.. Um… next part. Could you ask them to turn off the microphone? I would like this next part to be off the record.” Izumi asked.  
  
Naomasa nodded and he made a gesture to the mirror. He gave Izumi the go-ahead and she took a deep breath.  
  
”I am All Might’s successor. I am the current holder of a power that was passed down from hero to hero. It’s called One for All. He passed it onto me before he died.” She stated.  
  
Naomasa stopped writing and he glared at Izumi, “You’re lying. All Might isn’t dead.”  
  
”Look, Mister. I swear on my unborn little brother that I’m telling the truth. I know I can’t convince you but I’m starting to have a theory.” She said as she looked down at her knees.  
  
”A theory?”  
  
”Yeah. It’s going to sound really stupid but… In our fight with Shigaraki, we were teleported. The void we fell in would make a lot of our team disappear. I know this is something out of a comic book but what if we have been thrown into a different timeline. You know like Multi-verses,” She said and immediately became embarrassed.  
  
”I have never heard of such a thing but it isn’t entirely impossible. We’re going to be doing some vetting on you girls just to be sure you are who you say.” Naomasa said, almost in an unsure tone.  
  
”You won’t find anything on us if we don’t exist here....” Izumi sighed as she stood up.  
  
Naomasa watched her walk to the mirror and she was looking at herself. She moved her bangs from her eyes as she started to look as though she was questioning her existence.  
  
”Earlier, you said you were alone. What did you mean by that?”  
  
Izumi crossed her arms and looked down, “My mom and little brother were killed in an earthquake, caused by a villain almost 5 years ago. I was at school when it happened and it took a week to recover their bodies in the rubble. Detective, we have no one left.”  
  
Naomasa looked at her reflection and saw she was crying. She reached up and rubbed her eyes clear of her tears before turning to him.  
  
”Any family we have is dead. We have dedicated years to saving people. I don’t want to fight but I can’t let you hand me over to Shigaraki,” Izumi whispered. “Those two are the only people I have left.”  
  
Naomasa sighed, “I’m not handing you girls over to Shigaraki. Believe it or not, Shigaraki has not won like you think he has. He is in hiding right now after we capture his boss, All for One. That is top secret information but you three seem to believe like you are about to be executed. That’s not what is going to happen. Now, you might be detained for vigilantism but that is all. You girls have no prior arrests on record. We just want to see what we are going to do with you.”  
  
Izumi nodded but her eyes were already puffy from the stress of the night. Naomasa gathered his things and he walked to Izumi. He rested his hand on her shoulder and gave an assuring smile.  
  
”You seem like a good kid. If anything, we’re just going to hold you girls for a few days. You said yourself, you don’t have a place to go so why don’t you get some rest here.” He comforted and turned to the door.  
  
Izumi watched him leave but her hope started to fade as the door closed. She was patient as she was escorted to a lone holding cell. It was pretty nice but she assumed it was to accommodate drunks and juveniles. She made the bed and she hesitantly took off her boots. She looked down at the sores on her feet from her shoes being much too tight. She wondered what her friends were doing but her body was so exhausted that once she laid down, she fell into a deep sleep. The simple security this room provided to her should be punishable. She was a 15 year old who hadn’t felt safe in years. Now, she had it for just one night.  
  
Shouko sat in her cell reading a book that was left there. Something about Hero Laws. This book was clearly rudimentary reading for criminals to apparently rub it in. She was fascinated by how many there were. She looked around and she tried to relax. She wasn’t crowded like she was in her father’s underground compound but she missed the bustle of many heroes. She longed for the sound of tinkering and tutoring the refugees. She laid down and held the stiff pillow before she started to doze off. She couldn’t resist the call of sleep.  
  
Katsumi laid in bed staring at the ceiling in the cell. Her mind wandered to the angry boy in the picture. What was he like? What was his family like? If they were to meet, would he hate her like all the others did? What about the boys that Izumi and Shouko looked like? Her brain raced through scenarios but they all seemed to rest on one. _They will never accept us._ She looked at her hands and she sighed. She thought about how she was going to be seen as a copy or a lesser version of this boy. She just had to wait. She spent the last six years in captivity, what was a few hours more?


	3. Mutual Dream?

Izumi was getting tired of being in jail. She was so frustrated that she couldn’t go anywhere. It had been almost a week and they hadn’t seen the outside world. They had no idea if their team was okay or even if their team existed. She read the Hero Law Books that were provided and while she, Shouko and Kacchan were allowed to eat together. She was about to use One for All to break out since her patience was wearing very thin.  
  
”Miss Midoriya?”  
  
Izumi turned so fast she fell out of the bed and onto the concrete floor. She groaned and looked up to see the detective with a bag in his hand. She looked at the bag and he smiled. He moved his gaze to the bag and handed it to her.  
  
”I asked my sister to pick you out some clothes. You guys can’t go on the street looking like heroes when you don’t have your license.” He smiled.  
  
Izumi stood up and she hesitantly took the bag. She pulled the clothes out of the bag and she saw another bag inside. It was like a girl purse and she definitely could fit clothes in it. She set the bag on the bed and took things out of it. They weren’t fighting clothes at all but she didn’t want to seem ungrateful.  
  
”Thank you but why would I need new clothes?” She asked.  
  
”Well, after doing a lot of research into your background, the commissioner and I have determined that you three aren’t a threat and you are not working with villains. So we are going to be moving you out of jail but, you are going to be heavily monitored.” He stated as he looked at Izumi.  
  
”So like a prison?”  
  
”No. I have talked to a few donors and you girls are going to be temporarily placed in an apartment. We will communicate with you girls via cell phone. So, get changed, you leave in 20 minutes.” He smirked.  
  
”20 minutes?” Izumi gasped.  
  
"If it wasn't for you friend, Kacchan, you would have more time," He snickered as he got up to leave her to get dressed.  
  
Izumi tore through the bag of clothes and started to get out of her recon clothes. She hated how only one of them could wash all their clothes while the others sat naked for the last week. She put on the stockings with the high-waisted shorts, white crop top and a slightly oversized green jacket. She slipped on her jade necklace and she looked down at her boots. She sighed and went to put them on when she noticed something left on the chair that Naomasa sat on. She got up and looked at it. She used her tendril to lift the box lid as if it was going to explode. She leaned over and saw it was a pair of boots. Ones that matched her other boots. She looked down at her bandaged feet inside the stocking and she was nervous. She took the boots out of the box and started to put them on. She undid the laces and slipped her foot in. They were roomy. She was relieved that they weren’t hurting her feet when she started to fasten them. They fit like a dream. She moved around to get used to them and smiled. As she stopped, she saw her boots. They were a reminder of all the pain and hard work she knew all too well. She sighed and picked them up, putting them in the box. She wasn’t ready to let them go. She put everything in the bag and walked to the door. She raised her hand up to the camera to flag the guard. It took a while but someone unlocked the door and she walked into the hall.  
  
”Wow. Don’t you look cute,” Someone said behind her.  
  
Izumi looked back and saw-  
  
”Whoa… Kacchan, you look amazing.” Izumi smiled.  
  
Katsumi Bakugou looked like someone out of a magazine. She had a black and white bomber jacket, an orange crop top and high waisted black skinny jeans with some kind of shoes that were matching the jacket. They were flat but she rocked it. She even had a hat in her hand that was orange and black. Katsumi walked over and Izumi noticed a green grenade style backpack over her shoulder.  
  
”Thanks. So have you seen the princess or is she too queenly to be seen with us?”  
  
Izumi snickered. She loved that dynamic between Kacchan and Shouko. She heard a whistle ahead of them and they turned to the door. They saw she was in a form fitting dark blue dress with a grey cardigan with flowing bell sleeves. She had webbed stockings and black calf-high, heeled boots. It definitely reminded Izumi of a witch. Her hair was unfortunately very messy. Katsumi sighed and she walked over. She took hold of Shouko’s hair and took a comb from her backpack.  
  
”I swear. For a princess, you don’t do sh*t with your hair.” She said as she combed through her friends hair.  
  
Shouko dug into the bag and she had some light blue flower pins that looked like bellflowers. Katsumi rolled her eyes and she began to pull her friend’s hair into a fishtail braid and it started to drape beautifully over her shoulder. Katsumi then started to put her pins in her hair and she stepped back. She nodded and Shouko ran her hand over it. The two different tones in her hair were very pretty when it was braided together. The three walked to the front where a guard met them and walked them to the main lobby.  
  
The girls saw Naomasa and he raised his hand to flag them down. As they walked down the stairs, they saw the man that made them sick with his quirk. The girls did not want to go with him but they relented. He was wearing a semi-fitted black shirt with dark green pants and dress shoes. His hair was pulled into a low ponytail and the girls could tell; this had to be his incognito look. He cleared his throat and took out his phone.  
  
”Well, I will be escorting you three to the apartment provided by the Hero Commission and a few generous donors who would hope that you three will become heroes in wake of the current situation with All Might’s retirement.” He said.  
  
”Anyone ever tell you that you’d be a pretty hot dad,” Katsumi stated as she rested her hand on her hip.  
  
Aizawa tensed up and Shouko elbowed Katsumi in the ribs.  
  
”OW!” Katsumi snapped as she rubbed her side, “I know you were thinking it too.”  
  
”That is highly inappropriate. He is like twice your age,” Shouko stated, attempting to hide her jealousy.  
  
Katsumi scoffed before Aizawa cleared his throat to catch their attention. They looked at him and they were quiet.  
  
”All joking aside, we should get moving. We will need to take you shopping for food to sustain you for a few weeks, if not months.” He said as he walked out of the door.  
  
”Or we could just get jobs.” Katsumi suggested.  
  
There was no sound from anyone as they got in the back of the car and Aizawa sat in the front with a driver. Izumi sat in the middle and she watched the city as Shouko started reading the Hero Laws book that she stole. Izumi saw people who looked so happy. Strangers, families, shopkeepers and a few heroes peppered in the mix; she couldn’t remember the last time she saw so many people in the streets during the day.  
  
Katsumi caught Izumi looking over and she gave a gentle smile. She reached down and unbuckled herself then kissed Izumi on the cheek to catch her attention. Izumi looked up and she blushed a little.  
  
”Trade?”  
  
Izumi’s eyes twinkled at the suggestion and Katsumi started to slide under Izumi as she crawled over her lap. She sat looking out the window. She was so enthralled with the outside world. Katsumi giggled and lightly nudged Shouko. Shouko came out of her book and she looked at Izumi. She smiled and also giggled at the charming sight of Izumi marvelling at a world of sunshine and hope. Aizawa looked behind him and saw the girls were relaxed when they weren’t being watched. He sighed and thought about how they got there and if he had a right to be worried that they were dangerous. After an hour car ride and a short nap in which all the girls fell asleep, they pulled up to a large building, painted a steel grey. Shouko was the first to wake and she gently nudged Izumi and Katsumi.  
  
”Hey, we’re here.” She muttered as her friends started to stir.  
  
Aizawa got out of the car and he stood waiting for them. Izumi was the first to get out and she stumbled a bit when she didn’t realize how close to the curb they were. Katsumi grabbed her wrist before she hit the ground and pulled her back to her feet. Aizawa was impressed with Katsumi’s reaction time. The three of them were led inside where a stern woman waited at the front desk. Aizawa motioned them to the desk and stood beside them.  
  
”This is Watanabe Yui. She is an agent with the Hero Commission. She is the one who is creating your records and will be assisting you with the background that we will be creating for you.” Aizawa said.  
  
”Pleasure to meet you. Here are your entry cards to the building and your apartment. Here is also your family background. We will be bringing in your counterparts’ parents to meet you on scheduled days and hopefully, we can get you enrolled in UA.” Yui stated as she handed them ID cards with their apartment number on it, Apt 237.  
  
Shouko’s face twisted at the sight of the number. One of her favorite books had that number and she did not like it. She groaned and she started to walk to the elevator after she was given the binder. The three girls were pretty sure that the apartment was going to be empty so they didn’t have their hopes too high. Aizawa waited and Izumi scanned her card and it opened the door. Izumi gasped as her eyes widened. The apartment was immaculate and furnished. The girls walked in and they were in awe.  
  
”This apartment has four bedrooms. You get one bedroom each and the apartment is fully furnished with two bathrooms. One in the master bedroom, which is off limits for the time being, and one that you girls can share. We expect you to be here for a few months at the very least and then have you test into UA. More than likely you will be placed in the General classes but you will be allowed to do hero work once you are licensed. Do you have any questions?”  
  
”So are you going to be our live-in Daddy? OW-”  
  
Shouko had hit Katsumi again and Katsumi coughed. Shouko looked up at Aizawa and she looked at the book.  
  
”So when we meet our prospective families and if they agree to foster us, will we be living with them?” Shouko asked.  
  
Aizawa flinched a bit. He wasn’t sure but Shouko was way more perceptive than her counterpart. He rested his hand on her shoulder and nodded, “Let’s just take it one step at a time. Let’s go ahead and pick your room. We will go get you some food. I assume you girls know how to cook.”  
  
Katsumi and Izumi looked to Shouko and she stared blankly at Aizawa before she sighed, “I do.”  
  
He held back a smirk and the girls picked out a room. Shouko picked the room with the most light, Katsumi picked out the room with most space and Izumi got the room closest to the bathroom. The rooms had basic white sheets and pink blankets. Nothing more. The rest of the day was filled with Aizawa taking them shopping for supplies. Shouko was the most organized as she kept track, with Aizawa, the shopping list for food and for school supplies. It was already night time when the girls returned home and Shouko immediately started putting the food away. Katsumi went through the bags of clothes and began separating them as Izumi did the same with the school supplies. Aizawa was impressed with how well they worked together and despite the inappropriate comments from Katsumi, they were pretty good kids.  
  
Shouko then started making dinner and she looked at Aizawa, “So are you planning on staying for dinner?”  
  
Aizawa rubbed the back of his neck and Shouko smiled as she started to chop up the vegetables. He sat down on the couch. What was the harm in eating before heading back to work. This was the one day that he didn’t have a headache. He looked down through the stack of books Shouko bought and saw one that peaked his interest. _Herbal Remedies from Around the World and the Plants Needed._ He went to open it as Shouko turned to start her rice.  
  
”I used to have a book like that in my father’s house. He wasn’t much for plant remedies. I was surprised that I could find it so easily here,” She smiled as she went to a cabinet and took out some spices.  
  
”Your father?”  
  
”Yes. My father’s name was Todoroki Rei. He wasn’t much for plants and often said they distracted me from my training.” Shouko stated.  
  
”So your father was very strict with your upbringing?” He asked as he looked through the pages of the book. He was sure most of his students hadn’t dared pick up a book like this.  
  
”Strict is probably putting it lightly. From dance rehearsals, refinement and cram classes, cooking lessons and learning different languages… my father was impossible to reason with.” Shouko smiled as she was almost done cooking, “I can’t tell you how good it is to cook with suitable ingredients. For the last few years, it was hard to find anything even close to being barely edible.”  
  
Aizawa put down the book as he took in the rich aroma of beef. He stood up and saw four bowls. One was the largest and then three smaller ones but there were plenty of leftovers and a to-go plate bagged for him.  
  
”The large one is yours.”  
  
Aizawa was a little startled when Katsumi and Izumi came and took the smaller bowls. “I couldn’t-”  
  
”Well, Mr. Eraserhead, we are still suffering from refeeding syndrome. Please don’t think you are taking from us.”  
  
Shouko watched as her friends sat down and began to eat. Aizawa did the same and joined them. It was quiet and Shouko joined them. While they ate quietly, Aizawa noticed that Katsumi and Izumi were surprised at the quality of food, though it was not the best quality offered. After they ate, Katsumi and Izumi went to their appropriate rooms to get ready for bed and Shouko kept Aizawa company for a little longer.  
  
”I take it the master bedroom will be for our teacher who will be getting us caught up with our counterparts,” Shouko questioned as she lit a few scented candles to rid the apartment of the smell of food.  
  
”You are very aware.”  
  
Shouko smiled and went to sit down, “I don’t enjoy being mindful of the situation. It’s a curse more than it is of help. So, the boys we resemble… I will assume they are your students."  
  
Shouko was met with silence and she opened the binder to Shouto's picture. She trailed her fingertips over the picture and the scar. Her eyes softened and she sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry to keep you. It is getting late and the girls and I need to start looking for work," Shouko said as she stood up.  
  
"You girls were serious about that?" He asked.  
  
Shouko nodded and watched as he towered over her, "I need plants and that costs money. We also need to start working on our own support gear and costumes. We may not know what's going on, Mr. Eraserhead, but we are not allowed to be ill-prepared."  
  
She got up and went to the kitchen where picked up the bag of extras she had prepared. He went to the door to put on his shoes and she handed him his food bag like a mother to her child. She waved and he nodded leaving. He couldn’t understand why she was ushering him out. He wondered if he had probed too soon as he made his way to the elevator.  
  
Shouko turned and began to put the leftover food in the refrigerator, cleaning up the kitchen as she should have earlier. She placed a full kettle of water on the stove and started it’s boil. Something about this seemed familiar to her.She could hear her father in the back of head chastising her for not finishing her matronly duties. _If you cannot make a decent hero, at least be a decent wife._ As well read as she was, it would still fill her with annoyance when he would say things like that. As she cleaned, she heard a door open in the back. She looked up and saw Katsumi coming out. She was in a very large white t-shirt with black shorts where the hem was very high waisted.  
  
”He finally left, huh?” Katsumi asked as she went to the kitchen to get herself a juice pouch.  
  
”Yeah. I conversed with him a bit.” Shouko smiled as she rinsed one of the dishes.  
  
”When you say it like that, it sounds like your witchy ways scared him off,” Katsumi said as she walked over to the couch and took a look at her own binder.  
  
Shouko chuckled, “Not in the slightest.”  
  
Shouko took the whistling kettle from the stove and began to steep the Sleepytime tea for herself. She went and sat down on the couch opposite of Katsumi, noticing that Katsumi was looking at the picture of the boy that she was accused of imitating. She looked at the file and she took a deep breath.  
  
”Do you believe all this is real?” Katsumi asked as she looked over the picture of the scarred boy.  
  
”It feels too real for it to be a dream.” Shouko grinned as she took a sip of her tea.  
  
Katsumi narrowed her eyes and they shined as they met Shouko’s heterochromia ones, “How can you say that? Do you know the worst thing that could be happening outside this dream?”  
  
Shouko set down her tea and her eyes illuminated as well, “Kacchan, I am very much aware of what this could mean but Izumi’s theory could also be correct. We didn’t know the extent of Kurogiri’s power and he could have very well teleported us into a pod but, it would be impossible for us to be living the same dream.”  
  
Katsumi handed the picture over and she groaned. She ran her right hand over her face and inhaled deeply as if to keep herself calm, “We have superpowers. Who’s to say that mutual dreaming can’t happen?”  
  
Shouko looked into her tea and she stared at her reflection, “Kacchan, I understand what you are saying but… Don't you think we owe this to Izumi?"  
  
Katsumi raised a quizzical brow and she leaned back on the couch crossing her arms, "Stop trying to redirect the conversation."  
  
Shouko sighed and slowly brought her eyes to meet Katsumi's, "I'm not. Out of all of us, Izumi didn't get the closure she needed. All Might left her with an important mission and if we are where she believes we are, this might be the only way for her to get it. I hate seeing her consumed by failure."  
  
Katsumi's eyes softened and her crossed arms slowly slid, unfolding into her lap. She reached for Izumi's folder and opened it to see the boy who looked just like the sleeping little bunny the room over. She picked up the photo and she could tell this boy was full of hope. Unlike her counterpart, he seemed like someone who would always try to be someone's hero. She smiled and she looked to Shouko.  
  
"Do you think we can go back?" Katsumi asked.  
  
"I'm not sure but… if I'm being honest, I don't really want to." Shouko said as she set down her tea and looked at the red-haired man, glaring into the camera.  
  
Katsumi got up and she walked over to Shouko. Shouko felt Katsumi kiss her cheek and rest her hand on her shoulder. Shouko raised her hand up, grasping it for a moment before Katsumi slipped her hand away.  
  
"We should get some sleep. We have to go job hunting in the morning." Katsumi said as she started toward her room.  
  
"Kat?"  
  
Katsumi stopped in the doorway of her room and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to go back?" Shouko asked.  
  
Katsumi's face changed. She went from being curious to being deep in thought. She stared at the back of her hand that rested on the doorframe.  
  
"It's the only life I've ever known, Princess. It's going to be hard to say I won't miss it." She answered, honestly, "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight…"  
  
Shouko didn't take anything with her to get room. She sat on the bed with her Snowflake comforter and she began to take down her hair. Was she wrong for not wanting to break out of this simulation? It has been a week and it was a fantastic week. There was no death, no sorrow, and no pain. She couldn't be the only one relishing in the quiet. She laid in bed after changing into her pajamas and she thought. It was okay to want to hide away from that life even if it is a dream. Right?


	4. Minor Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Staff arrives as the girls spend more time trying to find their way in this new world. Also, Aizawa wants to schedule meetings with adoptive families.

Izumi tossed and turned but she could smell breakfast through the opened door of her room. She really didn't want to get up but as she turned to the clock, she saw it was 12:35pm. She pulled herself from bed, adjusting her green loose-fitting tank top.  
  
"Whoa. You slept in pretty late, little bunny. I take it that you needed it," the blonde giggled as she pulled the towel from her hair and to her shoulders.  
  
"You didn't sleep in?" Izumi asked.  
  
"No. I had two interviews this morning at 10 and 11. Shouko has hers in a bit as well so she is making something for you to eat,” Katsumi said before she headed to her room to put on more clothes than her sports bra and shorts.  
  
Izumi walked into the kitchen and saw pancakes and bacon on a plate as Shouko rushed to her room then went to the bathroom. She sat down and began to eat. Her eyes flashed with happiness as a surge of green light sparked around her for a second. These pancakes were delicious. Katsumi came and grabbed a glass of milk a few minutes later when Shouko came running past them, steaming and her hair fluffed and frizzy. Katsumi snickered and she grabbed the mop to clean up the mess.  
  
”Is this interview for a really good job?” Izumi asked.  
  
”Yeah. She said it was a telephone operator job and it pays really well for part-timers. The issue I have with it is she reports in the evening. If she doesn’t have money, some creepers might try their luck.” Katsumi sighed as she finished mopping.  
  
”But we’re supers. She could easily dispatch them-”  
  
”Izu, I can’t read very well but that Hero Law book is pretty straight forward. You can’t use your _quirk_ for things like that.” Katsumi stated.  
  
Before Izumi could counter, Shouko came out in a blue dress that reached down to just above her knees. It flowed and She was pinning her hair up with a black ribbon holding a white and grey bag in her hand. Katsumi sighed and she walked over. She pulled Shouko’s two-toned hair into a spiral bun and she placed the ribbon in her hair.  
  
”Blue isn’t really the color that screams confidence.” Katsumi commented as she fixed the hem.  
  
”Any color screams confidence as long as the person wearing it does. Thanks for the help. I have to go. If I don’t make it to the bus stop 7 minutes early, I’m going to be late for the interview.” She stated as she slipped on a pair of heels.  
  
She put on her grey coat and she turned to look at Katsumi and Izumi. She brushed part of her bangs from her face and made sure she looked presentable.  
  
”Knock ‘em dead. Not really but you’re gonna be late if you don’t get going.” Katsumi grinned as Izumi gave a thumbs up with her mouth full of pancakes.  
  
Izumi finished eating and washed her dishes with little trouble before she went to read her counterparts file. She yawned and rubbed her eyes when she heard a small pop. Katsumi had sparked a vanilla and lavender candle.  
  
”So are you nervous about meeting them?” Izumi asked.  
  
”Meet who?” Katsumi stated as she started to go through the notebooks.  
  
”Our _brothers_. I am nervous that they won’t like us,” Izumi stated as she watched Katsumi get a notebook and a textbook on support gear.  
  
”I’m not really so concerned with fake families,” Katsumi replied, coldly, “I haven’t had anything resembling a blood family in years so if they like me, they like me. If they don’t, they don’t. I could care less.”  
  
Izumi’s face seemed to fall and Katsumi looked up. She groaned and turned her body to lay on the couch. She knew that Izumi had lost her pregnant mom not long ago and that the memory was still fresh in her mind. She honestly would forget that she was a little too abrasive. It had been so long since she had the touch of anyone who wasn’t a lover or an abuser. She looked at the picture of the boy, Midoriya Izuku. He was a boy who’s smile seemed to brighten a room, no matter what had happened there. Katsumi reached over and picked up the picture and she sighed.  
  
”Look Izu, I know that this is important to you; to find a family again but this place... I just don’t want you to get your hopes up.” Katsumi stated.  
  
Izumi reached for the picture and Katsumi handed it over to her. Izumi pulled the picture close to her chest and she looked down sadly at the table. She looked at the woman who would possibly be her mother but she shook her head. Katsumi didn’t want to ask but she could see that she had hurt Izumi’s feelings. Izumi then swapped binders with Katsumi and they studied each other’s family. She grimaced at the thought of this overly aggressive blond once childhood friends with the smiling boy.  
  
”Do you think I should tell them about my power?” Izumi asked.  
  
Katsumi spit out her water and sat up, coughing, “Are you insane? We can’t trust these people.”  
  
”But if All Might is still alive, he can help me train to be a better-”  
  
”Stop! Even if your theory is absolutely correct, that is not something that should ever be made public. I don’t even know why you told me!” Katsumi snapped and she got up.  
  
Izumi’s cheeks turned red with anger and felt her chest perk up with the sharp inhale she took. She was mad that Katsumi had the audacity to treat her like a child. She jumped to her feet and she narrowed her eyes to meet Katsumi’s gaze.  
  
”I’m not a f*cking baby. If it weren’t for me, you would still be in that lab or worse... the breeding cells.” Izumi snapped.  
  
Katsumi’s eyes widened and she backed away. Izumi covered her mouth and she was appalled at what she had said. Katsumi looked away and she turned from Izumi. Izumi took one hand from her mouth and reached over to Katsumi but Katsumi batted her hand away. Katsumi turned and walked to her room and she did not want to have anything to do with Izumi right now.  
  
Izumi winced as Katsumi slammed the door and she rested her hand on the countertop. She was angry that what she said had even slipped out and she sat back down on the couch. She saw a remote for the TV and she reached for it. When she turned it on, she was met with a local news channel.  
  
”It's been three days since the destruction in Kamino Ward and there will be a scheduled press conference regarding All Might as well as the staff of UA. So it’s easy to see what they are likely to do here, right?” The anchorman asked his co-anchors.  
  
”Obviously, they are trying to damage control. One of the students under the UA protections was kidnapped and that has led to the unfortunate reveal of a weakened All Might. It is literally the fall of Hero Society.” The other anchor stated.  
  
The female anchor gave a nervous chuckle, “Well, we couldn’t expect the Symbol of Peace to stay around forever. This is an opportunity for younger heroes to really step up and use this as motivation.”  
  
Izumi looked down at the file and she thought about it. She sighed and leaned back into the cushions. Her All Might didn’t stay in her life very long and it was hard being on her own until Shouko found her. Maybe she needed to give One for All to this All Might to give people something to hope for.  
  
”This is getting way too complicated.” Izumi sighed as she pulled her legs to sit criss-cross under her.  
  
She kept her legs crossed under her as she watched the conference and they made it official. All Might was retiring as a hero. She sighed but she heard a knock on the door. She looked at Katsumi’s room door and then to the front door. She got up and walked over to the door. She saw it was Eraserhead and opened the door. He looked at her and cleared his throat.  
  
”Sorry to come by so early but I was hoping to talk to all three of you about your scheduled parental visit.” Aizawa said.  
  
”Oh. Of course. Come in.” Izumi said as she moved out of the way and he came in, removing his shoes.  
  
Aizawa saw that she had been watching the news and he turned off the TV, “You girls should be going over the notes we have for your counterparts.”  
  
”I can only study Izuku’s injuries so many times before I make myself sick. Even I don't have the stomach to break my fingers like it says in his medical file,” She commented, “Is there any way that I can request a copy of the Sports Festival?”  
  
”I will see what I can do.” He looked around and saw that she was the only one in the living room, “Where are the other girls?”  
  
”Oh. Kacchan and I got into an argument so she is in her room and Shouko is at an interview.” Izumi stated.  
  
Aizawa’s eyes widened, “Why weren’t we notified?”  
  
”Well, I-”  
  
”We need money. For a hot dude, you aren’t that smart.” Katsumi said, leaning against her door frame in her black shorts and her orange oversized, cropped sweater. “We need things like laptops, more than one cell phone, sh*t for costumes and support gear. The news makes it pretty obvious. You guys suck at turning out heroes.”  
  
Aizawa narrowed his eyes and she walked past him, to the fridge to take out a snack pack of carrots.  
  
”Kacchan-”  
  
”What? I’m pretty sure they know they are completely inept. Have these kids seen someone die in battle like we have? Have they seen anyone be used for experimentation until they were a heap of human matter with no life?” Katsumi asked as she took a bite of her baby carrot, “We are wasting time as we sit here doing nothing. We have the ability to make money, so we make money. Waiting on you to make things happen is going to lead to someone dying. Someone _WE_ could have saved if you and the furry imp would just make us heroes.”  
  
Aizawa’s hair flared up and his eyes were glowing red as if she had pushed a button, “Someone of your caliber is an asset, yes. BUT, there are rules to making you heroes.”  
  
They both heard the front door open but that didn’t stop Katsumi’s hair from starting to glow like a soft flame. They heard shoes fall on the ground and a groan before Shouko came into view. Neither of the confrontational two backed down at the sight of the most level headed of the group. Shouko saw Katsumi's hair trying to flame up and she raised her hand. A snow cloud formed over Katsumi's head and as Katsumi heated up the cloud, a small rain came over her head and started to drench her.  
  
"Goddamnit, woman!" Katsumi snapped at Shouko and Shouko narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I don't need this, right now. We are hospitable to guests. Especially ones who are letting us stay here on a government dime."  
  
Katsumi groaned and she stormed to her room. Shouko walked over and she stepped into the water on the ground. Using her left side, she heated her foot and steam lifted from the ground.  
  
"Apologies. So Aizawa-sensei, what can I help you with," Shouko asked.  
  
"Well, Miss Todoroki. I came to let you know that the hero commission wants to do a supervised meeting with your families. They have been notified and agreed to meet you," Aizawa stated.  
  
Shouko looked down and she rested her hand on the side of her face as she looked thoughtfully at her feet.. She inhaled deeply before she sighed.  
  
"I didn't expect to meet them so soon." Shouko said, intimidated at the suggestion.  
  
Aizawa could hear the hesitation in her voice and he sighed, "If you want, I can change the schedule to give you more time. Also, the staff that we hired to get you three up to speed will be arriving-”  
  
There was a knock on the door that interrupted him and Shouko sighed. She went to the door and opened it. She saw a woman with deep brown skin, her eyes were bright magenta and she had long black hair. Her body was hourglass shaped and she was tall. She looked down at Shouko and smiled.  
  
”Well, aren’t you adorable. I’m Natalie, I was told Aizawa was going to be here. Could I-”  
  
Shouko paused for a moment. She was from the western world and Shouko’s english was very rusty. She nodded and the woman walked in, removing her heels as custom and Shouko couldn’t help but admire her form fitting dress. She was probably the most gorgeous woman she had seen in the last few years.  
  
”Aizawa! How are you? It’s been years,” She smiled as she gave Aizawa a hug.  
  
Shouko stood next to Izumi and she could tell that Aizawa was not a touchy person. The woman seemed to want to talk about how he was and if he was alright after the USJ attack, which the girls had read about in the file. The two adults turned to them but Shouko could tell that they were still going to speak in english. Shouko did not try to keep up as it gave her a headache.  
  
”Girls, this is Ando Natalie. She is a hero from America and one of the best when it comes to outwitting villains, so she would be the ideal in getting you caught up in the hero curriculum. We are also going to have you use some of the training facilities after hours so we can assess your quirks.” He said.  
  
Miss Ando turned to the two girls and gave a very confident bow. She came up and smiled, extending her hand to the girls.  
  
”It is a pleasure to be working with you two girls and I hope that we will be able to get you ready in time for the second Hero Provisional Licensing Exam.” She smiled as she spoke very formal Japanese to the girls.  
  
”Actually, there are three of us. Our third is sulking in her room.” Shouko stated as she looked toward the back room.  
  
Natalie looked back at the room where the door was closed. She nodded and she went to the room. She knocked on the door and an angry blond met her.  
  
”Hi, I am going to be your parental supervision. My name Ando Natalie but you can call me-”  
  
”Save it! I don’t need to listen to these bullshit Unknown heroes tellin-”  
  
Natalie planted her hand on Katsumi’s shoulder and Katsumi raised an eyebrow, before turning her attention back to the woman.  
  
”Girl, if you don’t get your ass out this room and get on that couch…” She said with a vernacular that was unknown to everyone in the room.  
  
Without a rebuttal, Katsumi’s body wasn’t listening to her and she panicked as she sat down on the couch. Katsumi looked down at her body and she raised her hands as if to check if she had control of her body again. Miss Ando narrowed her eyes at Katsumi before she turned to Aizawa. Aizawa handed her a card and she looked at it.  
  
”This is for their training after they are done with their classes. Your card should allow all 4 of you in. Did you get the list?” Aizawa asked.  
  
”Yeah. I have it,” She stated as she pulled a paper from her purse and handed it to Aizawa, “If you can find the international one, that would be great but it’s not needed.”  
  
”Alright. Anyway girls. When would be the best time for you to meet your families? Currently, I have the Todoroki family in two days, Midoriya family tomorrow and actually, the Bakugous want to meet Katsumi today.” Aizawa said looking from his phone to Katsumi, “Are you interested?”  
  
”Well..I-”  
  
Shouko and Izumi looked to Katsumi and she was definitely nervous. Shouko walked over and knelt down before her, taking the nuclear blonde’s hands in her own. Katsumi was trembling and Shouko smiled.  
  
”I think this a great opportunity for you and I think you should.” Shouko smiled.  
  
Katsumi shook her head, “I can’t. I just… I don’t think I am strong enough to do it again.”  
  
Izumi sat down next to her, “Hey. We’re all in the same boat, Kat. We are going to be here for you.”  
  
Katsumi looked down at her hands and she shook her head. She got up, moving past everyone and slamming her room door shut. Shouko sighed and she stood up. She pulled the ribbon from her hair and her hair danced around her before landing gracefully along her back. Natalie looked at Aizawa and rested her hand on his shoulder.  
  
”I know you mean well but, these girls just got here and I don’t think it would be that great to push these things so fast.” Natalie commented as she let her hand slip from Aizawa’s shoulder.  
  
Shouko shook her head, “I would like to see my double and their family tomorrow. I’d rather bite the bullet than stay in a tizzy over it.”  
  
Shouko got up and she went to her room. She started to change her clothes when Izumi walked into her room. Izumi closed the door behind her and she waited for Shouko to change into her lounge wear. She put on a pair of spandex shorts and with an oversized white sweater that hung off her shoulders. Her hair seemed to just drape over her and she sighed as Izumi walked over and started to braid her hair. They both turned to the door when they heard it open and saw Natalie cautiously entering.  
  
”Hey girls. Aizawa left. I just wanted to ask you, Shouko… Are you sure about meeting your twin and his family tomorrow?” She asked, her face showing concern.  
  
Shouko sighed but she winced as Izumi tried to braid. Natalie smiled and she picked up a brush. She made a gesture as if to silently ask if she could touch the girl’s hair. Shouko nodded and Natalie took her long hair and began to brush.  
  
”It’s best to start at the ends. It’s easier to detangle that way,” Natalie smiled as she started to brush and braid the girl’s hair in a simple french braid to save for time.  
  
”I don’t know what kind of people they are but… I want to know because since I got here, I feel that there is something I’m missing. I don’t know if it is because I am missing out on heroics or what but I’m hoping that you- Well the UA staff can help me find it.” Shouko said as she leaned against the vanity in her room.  
  
Natalie was surprised and she finished the long braid, “I hope we can too. I’ll do my best to get you there.”  
  
Shouko and Izumi smiled and Shouko got up and went to the kitchen to start making dinner. Natalie moved her bags into her room and started to unpack. She began hanging her clothes and she heard the door to her room open. She saw the blonde walking in and closing the door after her. She leaned against the wall and she narrowed her eyes.  
  
”We got off on the wrong foot, Katsumi. I’m Ando Natalie. It’s a pleasure to-”  
  
”It’s really not a pleasure to meet me. I don’t care what illusion you are and if you are part of Shigaraki’s deception, I will take you out. My friends may be going along with it but I am not so easily swayed. Remember that Miss Ando.” Katsumi stated before she left the room.  
  
Natalie crossed her arms and shook her head. She looked at her phone as it started to go off. She saw it was a text from Principal Nezu and she opened it.  
  
Fluff Bear Boss: _I know you are still getting settled Miss Ando but if you could bring the girls by this evening to tour the facilities, I would greatly appreciate it._  
  
Natalie inhaled through her teeth. She was not sure if she could get the blond down there. She just met these girls and wasn’t given enough time to bond with any of them. She sat on the bed and she pulled her hair from behind her, draping over her shoulder. When they asked her to be a mentor, she didn’t think she would need to be a den mother too. Then again, she did see Vlad in a face mask when she came in last night. She laughed at the sight of him wearing his own merch in the form of Vlad King slippers. She took her phone back in her hand and snickered.  
  
 _You got it boss…_  



	5. Into the Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Displays of power show that the quirks aren't exactly the same

Natalie stepped out of the car in a fitted sweatsuit and she looked at UA. She was amazed at the size and most of the pro heroes back home never mentioned how grand the place was. She moved from the door and Shouko, Izumi and Katsumi came out of the car. She raised her card and as the four of them passed through the gate, they were bathed in a green light. No doubt with confirmation that they met the criteria to enter. Izumi pulled her hair into a simple low ponytail as the girls were led to a large training ground. They watched as the sun started to set around them and they saw Aizawa at the gate.  
  
”Alright girls. You’re in such a hurry to dive into heroics, Principal Nezu believes that you should be evaluated.” He said as the girls looked at each other. ”This is Ground Alpha. It is a city setting. In the training ground, you will have training dummies scattered throughout the city area. 10 total. You are to ensure they make it safely to the ground marked as a safe zone. Also you will encounter villains in the form or machines they are marked as such; 1P, 2P, and 3P.  
  
”That is a point system. You three are going to rely on the point system and how many mannequins you are able to bring to the circle.” A familiar voice said.  
  
Katsumi didn’t even turn but her hair started to glow. She knew it was the rodent. Shouko looked down as she adjusted the carpal tunnel brace on her left arm. She flicked her hand and some ice flew from her fingertips. She looked at where the ice hit and she saw a bush had been frozen over. She bowed apologetically and Aizawa cleared his throat.  
  
”Think of this as your entrance exam.” He said, as stern as ever.  
  
Katsumi pulled off her orange sweater and handed it to Ando. Katsumi was wearing a black sports bra with a matching set of black leggings and black running shoes. She tied her hair up and began stretching. Shouko took off her dark blue jack and handed it to Ando as well. She was wearing a pastel blue outfit the same as Katsumi but her shoes were white. Ando walked over to Izumi as if ready to take her jacket for her but Izumi shook her head. She kept her green hoodie on over her and rolled up the sleeves. She had a pair of spandex shorts on that you could barely see under the hoodie. She strapped on a set of fingerless gloves and she looked at her friends. They gave her a knowing look and they turned to the large doors opening.  
  
Izumi felt her body let out a rolling spark as her excitement started to fill her. She gave a little hop and she cracked her knuckles. Katsumi smiled as her hair started to pick up like a flame on a candlewick.  
  
Aizawa blew a whistle and the girls started racing off into the city. Aizawa started to walk off with Natalie and Principal Nezu. They entered a room where they saw three boys waiting and they boys stood dumbfounded, watching the group of screens focused on the individual girls.  
  
”Boys.” Principal Nezu greeted before he hopped off Natalie’s shoulder and climbed into his seat.  
  
”Were we cloned,” the boy that looked like Shouko asked  
  
”We aren’t sure. These girls seem to have memories of their own so your guess is as good as ours.” Aizawa stated.  
  
Izuku watched and he had a notebook in his hand. He began writing as his clone ran through the city. Katsuki was angry at the sight of this girl, who looked like him, maneuvering through the course smoother than him.  
  


***

”HEY! I found that one!” Izumi shouted as she tried to chase down Katsumi.

”Snooze, you lose, bunny.” She smirked as she dodged Izumi’s whip, that was attempting to snag her from the sky.

Ice suddenly started growing and threw Izumi in the air as Shouko seemed to glide gracefully over it without issue. Izumi looked forward and her eyes narrowed. She grinned when she could see it and she rushed past Katsumi. Using her tendrils she grabbed three dummies at once and she carried them to the safe zone. Katsumi stopped and dropped her dummy before turning to Shouko who walked up.

”That’s not fair. I was winning!” Katsumi snapped.

”They said we had to rescue. They didn’t say no team work.” Shouko smiled as she dropped her two, “So, Izumi is beating us by one. So we need to find three more.”

”Izu, are you able to use Scan again?” Katsumi asked.

Izumi closed her eyes and lightning started to encase her. She opened her eyes and they were glowing. She then pressed her hands to the ground and black shadows sprang from her back, spreading in the three directions of the last three dummies. She felt the shadows snap back and she gasped.

”There is a one in a blue building that looks like a small store. The other one is in a storied building with a green awning. I’ll get the last one.” She grinned.

Shouko smiled and walked over to Izumi. Izumi looked up at the ice queen and she was met with a soft grin.

”Would you be so kind as to give me a boost?” Shouko asked, kindly.

Izumi nodded and interlaced her fingers, with her palms facing toward the sky. Shouko placed her foot in those palms and her hands on Izumi’s shoulders. Izumi started to glow with a dim green aura before launching Shouko into the air. Shouko moved through the air gracefully as she looked down to see where the blue building was. She managed to spot it and using both hands, she made a large ice slide. She landed on it and started moving as if her whole body was that of an ice skater. She was gliding with ease through the buildings when she raised her arms before her and encased both her arms in ice. She forced herself through the glass and her ice on her arms broke as she landed. She smiled and picked up the dummy.

Katsumi used her power to launch herself into the air, landing on the edge of a building and running along the rooftops to the building with the awning that Izumi described. She walked through the building and saw that there had been a cave in and she sighed. She collected the spit in her mouth and she spit on the rock. Oddly enough, it was a small and concentrated blast that opened a hole big enough for her to fall in. As she dropped, she saw the dummy hanging from the waist down over the cave-in. She angled herself to catch the dummy as it slipped and she landed gracefully, making sure no harm came to it.

Izumi went to the last one and she saw the building floors were sealed. She reached down and lifted the locked and enforced door with a little difficulty. She pulled the door out and tossed it to the side. She saw the dummy was trapped under some debris and starting with the lower legs, she removed the debris before carrying it out. She pulled the dummy close to her and started running to the circle when she saw a large machine. She gasped in shock as she saw the machine towered above the buildings. Her eyes widened as she was frozen in fear.

"A sentinel…?"

***

Nezu was happy to see Shouko and Katsumi made it back to the safety circle and gave each other a high five. He turned to Aizawa and Aizawa crossed his arms.

"They are quite adept to the field. More so than many current sidekicks." Nezu beamed and watched Shouko and Katsumi talking to each other from the safety circle.

"They have potential." Aizawa stated.

Ando looked up at the screen and saw Izumi was frozen in place. She walked over to the screen and studied Izumi's eyes when the machine moved. She watched as the machine came down on Izumi and the ground around her sank and Ando moved the camera placement to see if Izumi was alright.

According to the other screen, Shouko and Katsumi heard the noise and they started to call out for Izumi but got no answer. Shouko looked at Katsumi and Katsumi looked down. Shouko nodded and she raised her hand. A flame burst from Shouko's palms to beneath Katsumi. Katsumi was sweating and she launched herself into the air. She looked up and pointed in the direction of the cloud of dust and Shouko nodded, using her ice to skate in.

"Nezu, how many robots are you using?" Ando asked.

"The same amount as the regular entrance exam."

Izuku's eyes widened and he looked at the screens of the other two girls racing as his brain ran calculations, "That's over 500 robots if we are looking at just Kacchan and my entrance exam final stats. There's no way. They'll be overwhelmed."

"Actually no. We are doing this to access their quirks." Aizawa stated as the three boys looked at him.

"What is that supposed to do? They are clones," Katsuki snapped.

"The theory is that they are from a different universe where All Might failed in being the Symbol of Peace. I have seen subtle signs that quirks affect them differently. My erasure quirk also makes them unbearably nauseous. I want to see the extent of their quirk. I want to see what they do in a desperate situation.” Aizawa said coldly.

Natalie narrowed her eyes and she stood next Nezu as she watched the other two rush atop the buildings only to come to a complete stop and their expression was that of complete horror at the sight of the machine.

***

Katsumi stopped and she stared in shock at the sight of the giant machine. She started trembling as her hands started sparking. Shouko’s eyes narrowed and she could feel the air pick up.

”Didn’t expect a sentinel,” Shouko whispered as her hand started to frost over.

Katsumi was trembling as she looked at the scene. She saw the dummy as the smoke cleared and her eyes widened. The dummy was tossed to the side and the robot’s hand firmly planted in the concrete. She panicked and she ran off the side of the building. She landed on the robot and exploded the hand off. Shouko jumped down and she used her ice to coat the robot’s wheels to keep it from moving. Katsumi moved away and she saw a green light coming from under the creatures. The massive hand was thrown off and Izumi was standing weakly.

Izumi was bleeding from her head. She reached up to touch it and when she pulled her fingertips away, her eyes were fixated on the blood.

”Izu, NO!” Katsumi shouted.

Izumi’s eyes were filled with a rage that Aizawa had never seen her counterpart express before. Her entire body became covered in a blackened shadow with red markings coating her. She looked up at the machine and when Katsumi blinked, she was met with a gust of wind. Izumi was feral as she destroyed the machine.

The ground started rumbling and Katsumi looked around to see more machines coming through the streets. Shouko narrowed her eyes and she raised her hand. A sphere of what looked like condensed winter appeared in her hand. As they came closer, she slammed her hand on the ground and the concentrated winter energy spread through the ground. The ice moved through the ground, covering the bottom of the machines’ wheels and immobilizing them. She stood up and with the same hand she created a bow out of flames.

Katsumi narrowed her eyes, picking up a piece of metal. She looked down at her hand and she took a deep breath. With minor hesitation, she sliced open from under her index fingers all the way to the opposite side of her palm. Blood began pouring out and she did the same to her other hand. She let the blood pool in her palms and Shouko looked to her, concerned. Katsumi nodded and she ran into the horde of robots. As she dodged gracefully through the masses of machinery, she was smearing blood on the machines. Shouko narrowed her eyes and she made a flame arrow. She took aim as her forearm coated in ice. She shot the arrow and once it hit the blood on the machines, it set off a chain of explosions to the count to where it was catching up with Katsumi as she ran through the machines.

Katsumi turned and she placed her palms toward the flames to cauterize the wounds in her hand as she was now overheated enough to start sweating. She turned to the machines behind her and her hair started to spark like a bonfire. The glow was intense and she used her quirk to ignite her hands in a consistent flame as she charged through the street. Eventually, she managed to destroy the entire street full of robots.

Shouko turned after the explosion to another street. She raised her hand and her eyes started glowing a bright blue as a cold wind spiralled around her. She let the air around her start to condense around her and she sent a blast of ice down the opposite direction. The ice burst from the ground, taking the form of claws and started crushing the machines. She kept her eyes focused and she moved to the other street, raising her right hand and ice came out of it at the same time as the left hand. She did the same thing when keeping the machines at bay as Izumi successfully and brutally dismantled the largest of the machines. Izumi created tendrils and they burst from her blackened body and skewered the machines with little effort.

After a few minutes, the mechanical debris surrounded them and Izumi came down from her rage and she returned to normal. The mess was extensive as Izumi looked for the dummy. She found it with no debris and started to put it on her back. Shouko shook her hand as if she sprained her wrist as she took off her brace. She started walking over to Katsumi, who was watching her hands. Her hands were aching from the cut and Izumi handed the dummy to Shouko. Izumi took Katsumi's hands in her own and she kissed her palms. They started following a faint green and Izumi watched as they started to heal up, leaving no scar. Katsumi smiled and kissed Izumi's cheek before they started walking off to the safety circle.

"Dang. We didn't even go all out," Izumi stated, taking back the dummy from Shouko.

"It may be because these machines are fairly under developed." Shouko said, as she waved her hand.

A pillar of ice picked up a machine and Shouko walked up to the smaller robot. She walked over and picked up it's head.

"It's a much simpler model, no visible weapons and the targeting system is nowhere near as complex as what Shigaraki sent after our teams. These are prototypes at best." Shouko stated as she let the head of the machine drop and she melted her ice.

"Doesn't make them any less traumatizing." Katsumi snapped as she crossed her arms.

"That is true but my understanding of this place is becoming much more clear. Shigaraki never came to power here because All for One didn't have the resources to give him." Shouko stated. "This place is slightly behind our own timeline."

Katsumi huffed and she started walking to the safety circle. Her hand was shaking and she was trying to hide it from the other two. They walked to the safety circle and were met by Aizawa, Ando, Nezu and three boys.

All three girls gasped and Izumi dropped the dummy. The girls stared at the boys and they were terrified. Izumi moved behind Katsumi and Shouko as the six remained silent. Izuku was the first to take a step closer. Katsumi instinctively moved forward to protect Izumi but Izuku froze.

Aizawa saw Shouko's and Katsumi's eyes were starting to glow their respective eye colors and Ando walked over to the girls. She rested her hands on the two girls shoulders and they looked up at her.

"It's okay. They wanted to meet you girls. Just… relax," Ando smiled as the girls started to calm down.

Izumi looked past her and made eye contact with her male counterpart. She started to walk over to meet him and Katsumi was scared as she watched Izumi meet this boy that looked like her. Izumi stopped within arm's reach of the boy and she looked at him. She saw him reach for her face and he gently placed his hand on the side of her face. There was a spark that shot through her and her eyes came up to meet his, glowing a soft mint green. She stared into his eyes when a soft smile crossed his face. She felt like she hadn't taken a breath in years. She raised her hand to touch him but before she rested her hand on his face, her body went limp and she fainted.

"Izumi!" Shouko and Katsumi called as they rushed over to her as Izuku managed to catch her in his arms, laying her against him on the ground.

"Whoa." Izuku called out as he supported her neck as she leaned against him, "Hey. Hey, wake up."

Shouko moved toward Izuku and she moved her hand under her friend's hair and started feeling around her face. Both her hands gently frosted over and she started to cool Izumi down.

"She's suffering from exhaustion. We need to get her home," Shouko said as Katsumi bent down to pick her up.

Izuku pulled back and he looked at the girls like they were the ones who had caused it. "I- I'm sorry. It's just we have a nurse here who could take a look at her. If it's okay with Principal Nezu."

Everyone looked at the bear, who cheerfully agreed and a set of robots came to take her away. Izuku stayed with her like a doting older brother and the others were confused. Aizawa stood outside the door with his boys as the girls were inside waiting for Izumi to wake up. Shouko looked to the door as Ando had blocked the glass with her hourglass frame so the boys couldn't look in. She looked up at the beautiful woman and she sighed.

"I'm sorry." Ando whispered as she crossed her arms, "It was way too soon to put you girls through this training. You have been here a few days and from what I have heard, you have been going and not getting time to rest."

Katsumi still didn't trust Ando and she leaned against the window, "Heroes don't take breaks. I don't understand why it's so hard for you to comprehend. From what you said, we are already behind even though we are ahead."

Ando sighed and she moved from the door, "Katsumi, I know you're frustrated and it is ridiculous but since quirks started showing, this is the only way. It will take time but-"

"We don't have time!" Katsumi shouted.

The room got quiet and Shouko stood up. She stood between the two and she took a deep breath, "We can talk about this later. Right now, Izumi is in recovery and Kacchan, Miss Natalie is correct. We are trying to rush when it is not needed. If you keep it up, you will also be on bed rest."

Katsumi stood, dumbfounded as Shouko bowed her head to Ando. Shouko turned to the sleeping girl and she sighed. Ando rested her hand on Shouko's shoulder and she looked at the two.

"You girls should head back to the apartment. I will stay here and watch over Izumi and when she wakes, we will head that way." Ando said.

"Of course. We can take the bus. Come on, Kacchan," Shouko said as she reached up to get her jacket from a chair near the door.

Katsumi sighed and she grabbed her jacket. They walked out the door but as they did, the boys and Aizawa quieted down. The two girls looked at the three boys and no words were spoken. Shouko found herself making eye contact with Katsuki Bakugou and she noticed the sneer permanently plastered on his face. She blinked and looked to her counterpart. Shouko bowed and Katsumi started walking. Shouko shook her head and smiled when she chased after her. The two rounded the corner for a moment and Aizawa turned back to Izuku.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" He asked the small green haired boy.

"Yeah. It's like the second I touched her, I could see everything that happened to her. It's like her whole life played in front of my eyes. Everything she said was true. They are from a place where the League of Villains are… the government." Izuku said as he hung his head in devastation.

Aizawa thought about it and he pushed his hands into his pocket. "Well if that's what happened with her, there is a likely chance that it will happen with you, Bakugou and Todoroki."

"Yeah right! As if it's let that knock off touch me!" Katsuki snapped.

"Do you think they learn about us that way, as well?" Shouto asked.

The group was suddenly quiet and Shouko and Katsumi stopped listening and they left the school. Shouko looked at the twilight sky as they waited for the bus and Katsumi sighed next to her.

"What's wrong?" Shouko asked.

Katsumi gripped her hands into a fist, trying to stop her shaking, "If what Izumi and that boy says it's real… do you think we deserve this?"

"To live the rest of our lives in this place? To know peace?" Shouko asked as she leaned forward.

"Yeah."

Shouko was quiet and she looked to the sidewalk before reaching to her opal pendant around her neck. Her expression was definitely of someone who was conflicted. She bit her lip and inhaled sharply.

"I don't know. All of me wants to say yes… after all of the pain we suffered; the losses but we aren't there to stop it. We are free but not." Shouko whispered, "But… we have a choice now. We can be heroes or anything else and I want to know what it's like, don't you?"

Katsumi looked out at the city as storm clouds covered the orange and purple guess of the setting sun that she could no longer see. "I don't know. How does it feel leaving a cage and into the sky?"

Shouko was quiet and she looked down at the ground, watching raindrops slowly start to tap the sidewalk. She looked up and saw Katsumi clenching her jacket as a breeze picked up. Shouko smiled and got up. She reached over and took Katsumi's hand, warming it. Katsumi looked at her friend, only to see Shouko kiss the back of her hand. Katsumi blushed and pulled her hand away, causing Shouko to be comically confused. Shouko smiled and the two girls got on the bus and went home.


	6. Certainty vs Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouko has desires that may not be what everyone is expecting.

Shouko walked in from coming in late from work. She could smell food but when she looked around. She saw Izumi and Katsumi asleep on the couch. As she walked in, she saw Ando’s room door slightly opened and she could see the woman was doing work. Shouko walked over to the clean kitchen and picked up a lid, seeing food. Her stomach growled as she stared at the meal. She didn’t want to make it to the table, she took out the utensils and started to eat. She sighed as she looked over the apartment. It had been three weeks since their ‘entrance exam’ and still nothing. That boy that looked like her hadn’t come to visit either. She was wondering if they were just going to hold off on letting them interact with the real world.  
  
”What’s on your mind, princess?” A voice asked.  
  
Shouko looked up and saw Ando was coming out of her room, going straight to the refrigerator. Shouko wiped her mouth and turned to watch Ando as she poured herself a glass of wine. Shouko looked at the wine and leaned back against the counter.  
  
”I don’t mean to sound ungrateful for all the Hero Commission and the UA staff has done for us but three weeks is a long time without news.” Shouko stated as she crossed her arms and rested them under her chest.  
  
Ando nodded as she took a sip of her wine, “You are right and I wish I could give you a better answer than the one I have now.”  
  
Shouko sighed and she moved forward, pulling down her hair before walking to her room. Ando looked at the flash drive in her hand and she narrowed her eyes at it. She heard rustling and looked up to see Katsumi was stirring from her sleep. Katsumi looked up and she saw Shouko’s room light on. She slipped off the bed and walked toward the door to see Shouko was getting undressed. Katsumi smiled and leaned against the door.  
  
”I thought I told you it wasn’t polite to stare.” Shouko said as she shed the top layer of her uniform.  
  
”Well, I guess I’m a wild animal,” Katsumi chuckled as she walked into the room.  
  
Shouko changed into a pair of shorts and a light blue lounge shirt. She took a brush and sat on the bed, starting to remove the long braid from her hair. She watched Katsumi sit down on the floor in front of her. She took Shouko’s left leg in her hand and started to massage her calf muscle, working her way to her feet.  
  
”You don’t need to do that,” Shouko said softly.  
  
”I know you probably don’t need it but you have been working a lot. Izumi thought it would be good for you but that little rabbit is asleep. So here I am.” Katsumi stated.  
  
Shouko looked down sadly as her wavy hair rested against her shoulders. She watched as Katsumi’s hands moved masterfully from her calf to the ball of her feet. The uniform she wore at work included heeled shoes. Something she wasn’t used to after years of wearing boots. She opened her eyes and saw Katsumi looking up at her and for a moment, she saw the boy that looked like Katsumi. Shouko pulled her leg away and Katsumi looked confused.  
  
”Sorry. I just remembered that I still have food on the counter,” Shouko said as she deflected the concern in Katsumi’s face.  
  
”Right,” Katsumi stated as she stood up and watched as Shouko rushed out of the room, “Oh, yeah. Nat has the video of the guys at the Sports festival. We were waiting on you to get home so we could watch it.”  
  
”Oh?” Shouko stopped and she looked back, “Aren’t you scared?”  
  
”Of those boys? Oh please. The one that looks like Izumi looks like the cutest little brussel sprout I have ever seen.” Katsumi smiled as she walked over to wake up their slumbering friend.  
  
Miss Ando handed the food over to Shouko as she walked past her to plug the USB into the television on the wall. Shouko sat down on the couch and Katsumi pulled her to rest her legs across Katsumi’s lap. Shouko was not getting out of the massage. Shouko looked at the jar they kept next to the few plants that were pried from Shouko’s room. Katsumi and Shouko had put most of their money in the jar but three weeks of minimum pay was not going to be enough for them to get their gear or their outfits. The screen started playing the sports festival and Shouko was uninterested in the beginning of these. They were like those foolish things that her father prepared her for. She continued eating when the sleepy green child gasped.  
  
”It’s Kacchan!” She beamed.  
  
Shouko felt Katsumi’s hands heating up on her leg and she looked at her.  
  
”Don’t call him that. I’m the only Kacchan.” Katsumi growled as she glared at the boy on the screen.  
  
 _”I pledge that I will be the one to win.”_  
  
Shouko choked on her food and immediately launched herself forward. She tried to gasp for air as Izumi and Katsumi sat dumbfounded. Ando went and got some water, raising Shouko’s arm to get some air flow into her.  
  
”What an idiot. No wonder he was a target for the League of Villains.” Katsumi snapped as she leaned back in the chair.  
  
”I mean from what we read in his profile. He did win.” Izumi stated as she looked at Shouko who was red from coughing.  
  
Katsumi reached over and Shouko waved her hand in between strained coughs. She looked up at the screen and saw the boy look confidently at his classmates. He wasn’t just saying it to annoy everyone. He meant that and it reminded her of someone. Definitely not Katsumi. She was much more level-headed by comparison. She couldn’t place her finger on it. She sat back and placed the food on the coffee table, having lost her appetite.  
  
Shouko watched as a sea of students attempted to race through a narrow hall. She saw as her counterpart froze a lot of the students and he ran off leaving them behind. A faint gasp escaped Katsumi’s lips and her eyes widened. Shouko looked at the screen, saw Katsuki Bakugou, a girl with long black hair, a boy (?) with a belt around their waist and finally a boy with bright red hair.  
  
Katsumi’s eyes seemed to twinkle as she stared at the red haired boy, “Who is he?”  
  
Shouko narrowed her eyes as a hint of jealousy sparked in her chest. She turned back to the screen and watched as Shouto Todoroki froze a herd of the giant machines from their exam. As she studied his moves, she noticed something. He was unable to make constructs out of his ice. It was something she had mastered at such a young age, when her father was still alive. She was starting to become less impressed. She was not interested in the cavalry battle but when it came to the one on one fight, she wanted to see everything.  
  
Izumi watched as her counterpart fought a boy who had a mind control quirk. She watched Izuku break two of his fingers to snap out of it but she recognized that blank stare. He went under and saw them. Shouko watched the next round which was unfair. She saw the boho boy with tape coming out of his arms get destroyed in his fight with her counterpart. This whole Sports Festival was rigged for only hero students. Shouko got up when she couldn’t watch anymore. Katsumi watched as her counterpart defeated the boy with red hair and she shook her head. Miss Ando turned off the video as the girls all looked concerned.  
  
”This isn’t right…” Izumi said as she got up.  
  
Ando’s eyes softened and she didn’t have anything to say. She went to get another drink of wine and she stood up.  
  
”It’s not what you want to see but its-”  
  
”We get it, okay? It’s just… hard for us to process this.” Katsumi stated, “I’m going to bed. I have to go to work in the morning.”  
  
Miss Ando nodded and Izumi stood up. She went to the file of Izuku on the table and she looked at the picture of him. Shouko looked at her and Izumi raised her head.  
  
”I saw a lot, Sho. The second our eyes connected. I saw everything; felt everything. It’s like… once we made contact, I knew him my whole life.” Izumi said.  
  
Shouko sat down at the table, "Is that a bad thing?"  
  
Izumi ran her hands through her hair out of frustration. She glared at Natalie as she went into her room before returning her attention to Shouko, "I don't know, maybe? What if we don't remember the life we had; All the sacrifices made for us?"  
”You’re scared of forgetting?”  
  
”That's the thing; I don’t want to forget that." Izumi whispered, "I don't want to lose the reason we are trying to become heroes but what I saw… They're kids."  
  
"And so are we. My love, why are you on this path of self-destruction when you want this to be real?" Shouko asked.  
  
Izumi shrugged and she sat down at the table, "I can't forget my mom. I can't forget all of our friends that died for us to keep going, to keep fighting."  
  
Shouko looked at Izuku's picture. She looked at the scars on the poor boy's hand and she looked at Izumi. Her entire body was covered in deep scars more than herself and Katsumi combined. She had dressed so many and she could see all of them so clearly, even through her clothes. She looked back at the picture and ran the back of her fingernails against the picture's cheek.  
  
"I envy you, Izumi," Shouko stated as she stared solemnly at the picture.  
  
Shouko stood up and looked out the window at the bustling city below. She crossed her arms and when she closed her eyes, she could see the destruction below her still fresh in her mind. She sighed and looked at her hand.  
  
"I am looking forward to meeting my double. If just the touch of his hand can help me forget everything I have done then… I would have done it the second we arrived." Shouko whispered.  
  
Izumi's looked sadly as she was starting to see that not all of her sentiments were shared on this topic.  
  
"Needless to say, that probably won't happen. It's probably a way to become more familiar with this world. We are being given advantages. What's Izuku's favorite food?" Shouko asked with a smile.  
  
"He really likes Katsudon but I don't see the appe-"  
  
Shouko smirked as Izumi froze from a sudden realization that she knew him like a brother. She looked at Shouko, who smiled so bright that it was eerie. Shouko closed her eyes and she looked down at the ground.  
  
”If this place is real and everything you want it to be, make the most of it, love. We don’t know how long we have and for the moment, I want it.” Shouko smiled as she started to walk to her room.  
  
Izumi watched as Shouko started tending to her plants and she sat down looking at the picture of Izuku. She recalled the images that flashed before her eyes. He was quirkless and All Might saw something in him, much like her All Might saw in her.  
  
 _’You will be a greater hero than I could ever imagine, Izumi.’  
_  
”But I failed you, All Might.” Izumi whispered.  
  


***

Shouko sat outside a cafe. She must have been too early. Then again she had been tapping her foot like mad for the last 10 minutes. She didn’t bother to check her watch. She was not okay with her outfit choice. What if he didn’t like it but it was too late to change it. She wore a pink sweater with the sleeves reaching just below the elbow and a black skirt that rested on her midthigh with matching pink ankle boots. She was underdressed. She took out her mirror from her white purse and checked her hair. She should have done the rose braid. Why didn’t she listen to Katsumi? The ponytail was definitely too simple. She sighed when she looked up, sipping her strawberry lemonade. She looked over to see a man and she started to analyze him. His hair was the same shade of red as hers and his eyes. His eyes were turquoise and she only noticed when he looked at her.

She swallowed hard and watched him walk over toward her. She started to get up but she noticed him raise his hand and she returned to her seat. She noticed he was carrying a bag that was white with pink tissue paper. _A gift?_  
”May I join you?”

His voice was deeper than she expected. She couldn’t utter a word but she did nod. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt under the navy suit. She had to admit that his body definition was amazing. She could definitely see that he was at peak athletic performance given his history as a pro hero. He had been labeled the #2 hero in Japan by the time he was 20. She definitely admired him. She noticed the way he looked at her. It was not very enthusiastic.

”Thank you for inviting me out. I admit I was afraid you would-” Shouko started.

"I'm not here for superficial pleasantries." He bellowed.

Shouko's interests definitely peaked. She smiled as her eyes seemed to glow with heightened intelligence. She could see this man visibly tense.

"So be it. I know you are all about appearances… Father." Shouko smirked, "I don't have any real reason to cause turmoil to your reputation. Here is what I propose: Pull some strings to get my friends and I into UA and I play the part of your perfect doting daughter. I've had years of practice."

"I already have children. One of which is the perfect creation-"

"Who loathes learning from you. Wouldn't it be more beneficial for someone… preferably his twin, to convince him to learn how to use his flames. I also resented my father but I have surpassed my father in more ways than one." Shouko smiled as she raised her hand and a small flame started dancing around in her hand.

Enji watched the flame and looked to Shouko who was making this creation with little effort. She tightened her hand into a fist and the flame started to coat her hand with ease. He was not impressed but then she raised her other hand and ignited it with fire as well. His eyes widened in complete shock. She had his attention now. She then flicked her hands and they were both coated in a thin layer of frost with no damage to perfect porcelain skin.

"You-"

"I believe the saying is, not all quirks are exactly the same. Correct?" Shouko grinned, as she gave Enji a glimpse of her leverage.

"You can use both fire and ice throughout your whole body?

"I can switch between them at will and use them on either side. My hair colors can be very deceiving, father." Shouko smiled pleasantly but there was something else behind this smile.

People walking by saw a girl on a lunch date with a man they assumed was her father but of the two, Enji saw a cunning girl, playing chess while the world played checkers. He cleared his throat.

"Do you have any other demands of me?" Enji asked.

"Yes, I want you to also get my friends and I access to the support students lab and I want to take business course cram classes." Shouko demanded.

"Why?" He asked.

Shouko's eyes darkened as she entwined her fingers and resting her chin atop the back of her hands, "My friends and I have been on our own for a number of years. We have gotten really good at creating support gear. Would you rather be a hero until your body is broken? Or would you rather I help build you an empire so you can hand over the heroics to your son and continue to amass a heavy fortune?"

"Your father trained you like this?"

"My father knew the value of having a brilliant and talented prize for male socialites to wage wars for. A daughter, heroic, smart and beautiful, who knew her place in public and submissive in private… I hate to say it but you benefit from having someone like me in your corner." Shouko smiled.

Enji was quiet and he thought about it. He reached into his bag and pulled a folder. She knew he was no fool and he came prepared.

"Since we are on the topic of negotiations, I have brought some demands of my own." He stated as he separated the folder in two and gave her paperwork.

Shouko looked down at her contract and she saw it was a contract and adoption papers. Her eyes widened as she came to the realization that he was planning to bring her into his family regardless of their verbal arrangement. She looked through the document and he cleared his throat.

"Now, here are the terms of your adoption as your desires will be met as simple as they are. So, as part of my family, you will be given an allowance, 54,000 yen, every month for feminine needs and what-have-you. I expect you to be in the top percentile of your class. When asked public questions, you will respond with you were sent to a finishing school at your request." Enji stated.

"As you wish." Shouko stated, as she looked over the document.

"Also, you will need to move into my Estate, effective immediately."

"I cannot." Shouko stated as she took a sip of her tea and looked at the impatient father figure, "The hero commission does not feel it is safe for us to be in the outside world unsupervised. This meeting was only allowed as you are going to be announced as the No. 1 hero soon."

Shouko saw him flinch. Such a prideful man. She looked at the city and people passed by. She could only remember her father telling her how civilians were beneath her because she was to save them. They were the puppets and the heroes were the strings. Shouko saw him pick up the bag and hand it to her.

Shouko looked into the bag and she saw there was a box and set of books. She took out the box and saw it was the Sakura gPhone 20. She stared at it and she looked up at Enji. She was surprised and she looked up at him.

"All my children have a phone. You should have one as well."

Shouko's smile was a little softer and she nodded. "Thank you. I am very grateful."

"Well, I apologize but I have to get going before I am late for my patrol." He said.

"Of course, father. I wish you good health until we meet again," She smiled as the pair stood up.

Endeavor nodded, "And you, the same."

Shouko was hesitant but she wanted to see. She went to hug him as a child would and when he looked down at her, nothing happened. She didn't feel anything. There was no real connection as Izumi had said. Shouko let go and she picked up the bag. She watched as he left. She didn’t bother to open the phone but she did take out her wallet to pay for her lemonade. The waiter raised his hand and told her the bill had been paid. She was surprised that Enji would take care of the bill given how crude his profile. She brushed it off and started to head to the bus stop. She could only imagine how to use this thing as she had never used a cell phone before. As she walked to the bus stop, she bumped into someone. She dropped the bag and she took a step back.

She bowed immediately, “Sorry. I was lost in thought-”

”It’s fine, kid.” A male voice said.

Shouko looked up and saw a guy wearing a dark blue sweater jacket, white shirt, matching dark blue pants and black boots. He wore a mask but Shouko could see that under his bright blue eyes that he had suffered from burns. She bent down to pick up his bag and he stared at her for a while. Shouko saw the bus was coming and ran past him to get on it. As she barely made it, the guy watched her get on the bus.

Shouko waited until she got home to take the phone out of the bag. She pulled it from the box and it had been opened already. She tilted her head in confusion and looked for the button on how to turn it on. Her mind seemed to analyze this technology at a slower rate than she had before. Ando came out of her room and set her notebook down on the table where she was working. She saw Shouko trying to fiddle with the phone and Ando came to sit down next to her.

”Oh. I see Endeavor got you a phone. That’s interesting considering that the Hero Commission was very much against it. He must have taken a shine to you.” Ando smirked.

”I don’t know. It all feels too fast. I know I was in a rush to get out of here and become a proper hero but now that I have the opportunity, I have cold feet… pun intended.” Shouko said as she sank into the couch.

Ando wanted to laugh as it had been the first time she had really seen Shouko shed her royal persona and act like a teenager. It was oddly refreshing. Ando took the phone and powered it on. They waited for it to boot up and when they went to the contacts, they saw all the Todoroki contacts except his wife. Shouko scrolled through the phone and she sighed.

"He wants to officially adopt me."

Ando sat down next to her and she sighed, "Is that what you want?"

"I don't know," Shouko whispered as she stared at the phone in her hand.


End file.
